


Lawson/Baker Christmas Extravaganza!

by Diana_Josinne



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Josinne/pseuds/Diana_Josinne
Summary: Ginny and Mike decide to spend the Christmas together instead of alone.





	1. Dinner and other things

It was the Padres Christmas party and Mike felt like he had done enough mingling for the evening. He was about to sneak out from the door when Ginny stopped him.  
“Trying to sneak out without saying goodbye?”  
“What, nooo! I was just going to get some fresh air!” He didn’t sound very convincing.  
“Sure you were! And you haven’t even danced with me yet!”  
“You know how it is in the baseball world if a catcher and pitcher act too friendly, everyone’s thinking they’re having an affair. Like Rodriguez and Urbina back in the day.”  
“So that’s your way of saying, you are not going to dance with me?” Ginny sounded a bit offended.  
“This is my way of saying that I don’t dance, period! It’s nothing personal, Baker!”  
“I’ll change your mind one day!” Ginny nodded with determination in her voice.  
“Looking forward to that, Rook!” Mike laughed at her  
They both fell silent and after what seemed like a lifetime, Mike finally spoke.  
“So, what are you doing over Christmas? Are you going to see your mom or your brother?”  
She shook her head.  
“No! I don’t want to spend my Christmas fighting. So I’m going to stay in San Diego and have quality time with myself. No fighting, I can sleep as long as I want and I can do whatever I want to do! What are your plans?”  
“I don’t have any plans. I’ve never really celebrated Christmas. As a kid, my mom wasn’t exactly interested in holiday traditions, when I got older I didn’t see the point celebrating it by myself and with Rachel, she’s Jewish so we didn’t do Christmas!” Mike explained his plans for the holidays.  
“So we’re both going to be alone on Christmas? How pathetic is that?” Ginny pondered seriously.  
Both of them stared into oblivion for a moment contemplating the sorry state of their personal lives. Mike glanced her sideways and opened his mouth and closed it without saying a word.  
“Hey, have super nice Christmas all by yourself! Just like I..,” Ginny started trying to sound like it was something to laugh about but mike cut her off before she could finish her sentence.  
“You want to spend the Christmas with me?”  
Ginnys eyes widened.  
“With you?”  
“Just a thought, if you don’t want to spend it alone!” Mike said quickly, cursing himself for blurting something like that out loud.  
“Yeah, I’d love to spend the Christmas with you!” Ginny said with a grin on her face.  
“Really?”  
“Really, Lawson! Who in their right mind would want to spend the Christmas alone if you can spend it with a friend?”  
“Okay then! We’ll have a Lawson/Baker Christmas Extravaganza!”  
“Your place? Or do you want to book a room from my hotel?” Ginny laughed at the thought.  
“Yeah, no! My place is fine and I have guest room if you want to stay overnight!”  
“You wish, old man!”  
“Yeah, I really do, Baker!” Mike said giving Ginny a mischievous wink. 

__

Ginny’s phone rang couple of times before she could find it. Mike’s name was on the screen and she answered with a smile on her face.  
“What’s up, Santa!”  
“I’m just calling to check what time are you going to report for Christmas duty?”  
“I was thinking about twoish tomorrow? Is that ok?”  
“That’s perfect, Rook!”  
“Ok, I’ll see you then! And no Christmas presents! Remember!”  
“I remember, I might be old but no senile!” Mike responded dryly.  
“Ok, senior citizen. Two o’clock tomorrow, Christmas Extravaganza awaits!!!”  
Mike could hear Ginny smile though her talk and it made him smile as well.  
“Ok, bye! See you tomorrow!” he said and Ginny said her byes as well.  
Mike put his phone back to his pocket and took the small gift box, which had been waiting on the table, to his hand.  
“No Christmas presents! You’re so gullible, Rook!”  
He was quite pleased with himself and grinning all the way through tying the bow to the little gift box. Just as he had finished, his phone rang. He took the phone from his pocket only to see it was Ginny. For a shortest moment he thought that she was calling to cancel for some obscure reason and considered not answering the phone.  
“Man up, Lawson!” he told himself and answered the phone.  
“Yes, Rook?”  
“I’m just calling to check on few things!”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you have a Christmas tree?”  
“Is that mandatory?” Mike said hesitantly.  
“No, but I’m just used to Christmas trees! So you don’t have one?”  
“No, I don’t have one! Is that a problem?”  
“No, no problem!”  
“Is there something else you want to ask?”  
“Well do you have Christmas CD’s?”  
Mike raised his brows. What was he getting into?  
“Christmas CD’s? Are you planning on singing along them, cause I’ve heard you sing, Baker!”  
“Are you saying that you don’t own any Christmas CD’s? You have to have at least one! And no, I’m not going to sing!”  
“I can go and buy one, if that’s important!”  
“No need, Lawson. I’ll bring one with me!”  
“Anything else?”  
“No, I’m good! See you tomorrow!” Ginny said cheerily  
“Ok, see you tomorrow!” Mike ended the call.  
“I think we have Christmas buff coming over!” he said to himself.

__

Mike found himself standing in a Christmas shop of a large department store and trying to decide what kind of decorations to buy for his newly acquired Christmas tree. The things he did to make his rookie happy.  
“May I help you?” a friendly woman asked him. Clearly she had noticed that the man standing in the middle of the decoration piles was not in his natural habitat.  
“Yeah, I think you can! I just bought this Christmas tree and I have zero decorations for it!”  
“Okay, let’s start with simple question. How big is the tree?”  
“I don’t know, ten feet?”  
“And do you want the tree to look abundant or more ascetic?”  
“What?” Mike could feel some sort of Christmas panic attack creeping in.  
“Loads of decorations or less?”  
“Something in between?” He said making it sound more like a question than an answer.  
“And do you have a budget?”  
“Not really!”  
An hour later he was packing his car with the decorations he had just bought, thinking his tree would arrive in an hour and he should get going, to get home before it did. He sat behind the wheel and all of the sudden he felt this unexpected joy. He had just bought his first Christmas tree at the age of 36 and it made him surprisingly happy. 

__

Ginny rang the doorbell and waited for Mike to let her in. When he did, she smiled at him and wished him merry Christmas!  
“Merry Christmas, Baker!” he wished back and hugged her. “Come on in!”  
“Thanks!” Ginny dropped her overnight bag on the floor and took her jacket off. Mike took it and put it in the closet.  
“I’ll be in the living room”, he said and vanished from her sight.  
“Ok!”  
Ginny checked her makeup from the mirror. She had noticed that Mike was barefoot and decided to do the same, she took her shoes off and picked her bag from the floor. She walked softly to Mike’s living room only to find the man standing on a stool decorating a Christmas tree.  
“You got a Christmas tree!”  
Mike could see her eyes lit up when she saw the tree.  
“What wouldn’t I do for you, rook!”  
“Oh wow, I love it!”  
Mike wasn’t sure if he had ever seen her this happy.  
“It’s just a tree, Baker!”  
“No, It’s more than just a tree! It’s beautiful!”  
“Want to help me decorate it? It’s almost done!”  
“Sure!” Ginny took couple of ornaments from their boxes and handed them to Mike. She thought it was better not to mess his artistic vision.  
After the last bauble was on its place they both stood in front of the tree hands crossed and marveled at the sight.  
“It looks nice, doesn’t it,” Mike seemed pleased with his very first Christmas tree.  
“It’s perfect,” Ginny was equally excited about it.  
“Good, I’ll go to the kitchen and you can get settled in. Can you find the guest room? It’s the third door on the left.”  
“Thanks, I’ll be right back!”  
Ginny climbed the stairs and opened the door to Mike’s guest room. Something told her the decor wasn’t done by him, but someone professional, like the rest of the house. If Mike had done it himself, the house would probably look like a man cave. She placed her bag on the bed and noticed neatly folded PJ Salvage Gingerbread Man flannel pajamas on the pillow, with a handmade chocolate praline placed on top of it. There was also written note for her saying “Welcome to Casa Lawson! We hope you enjoy your stay!”  
“Dork” she said with the widest grin on her face. 

“You got me PJ’s?” Ginny asked once she got back downstairs.  
“You like them?”  
“Yeah! So is Casa Lawson a full service establishment?” Ginny couldn’t help but tease his host.  
“I don’t know. How full do you want it to be?” Mike asked and Ginny could swear he was blushing just a tiniest bit. She just winked as a response.  
“So what do you want me to do? Do you need help with the food?”  
“You can set the table, if you want. I’ve got the kitchen covered,” Mike said and Ginny had to admit he did look very comfortable in the kitchen, much more so than she ever had.  
The tableware were waiting on the stone counter and all Ginny had to do was to move them to the table and make it look nice and Christmassy. Every now and then she glanced at Mike’s direction and saw him toiling in his kitchen. Usually he had this frown on his face, but now he looked like he was happy.  
“Maybe your plan B should be hosting your own food program,” she suggested to him.  
Mike turned to look at her with a self explanatory expression on his face. Just to make sure she got the message, he voiced it out as well.  
“Do I look like I’m Martha Stewart?”  
“No, but you’re pretty close to Gordon Ramsay, when it comes to your charming personality!”  
“Oh, you are the funniest person I’ve ever met! Do you want food, or not?”  
“No, I want food!” Ginny replied hoping he hadn’t offended Mike, but his cheerful tone made it clear that she hadn’t.  
“So if we eat at six, is that too early?” Mike made sure his plans were OK with Ginny.  
“Six is fine, that way we get to watch It’s a wonderful life after that,” Ginny assured him.  
“It’s a Wonderful Life?”  
“That’s Christmas tradition, Lawson!”  
“It’s not my Christmas tradition, Baker!”  
“It is from now on…”  
Mike nodded with a fake smile on his face “Fine!”

__

“Did you do all of the food yourself?”  
“No, I did not! Do you really think that I would know how to stuff a turkey? I ordered it stuffed and picked it up this morning.”  
“So you’ve been up at the break of dawn to get us a turkey? Awww, you’re so adorable!”  
“Stop it, Baker! I’m not adorable, and if you ever call me that again, I’ll whoop your ass!”  
“Adorbs!”  
Mike looked defeated and continued with his dinner.  
“Well, you did the roasting very well, it’s delicious!”  
“Thanks!”  
Pitcher and her catcher had a nice relaxed Christmas dinner together and once they were done, both of them felt like the stuffed turkey they had just eaten.  
“I can’t move,” Ginny complained holding her stomach.  
“I can’t help you with that, because I’m having the same problem!”  
“Can we just rest here for a minute or two?”  
“Fine by me!”  
And both just sat on their chairs staring into nothingness for five minutes.  
“It’s a Wonderful life starts in fifteen minutes. I need to get up so that I won’t miss the beginning,” Ginny said and forced herself up from the chair. They cleared the table together and once it was done, Ginny asked if it was ok for her to change into something more comfortable than the currently too small pants she was wearing.  
“yeah, I’m gonna change too!”  
“I’m gonna put the PJ’s on you gave me!”  
“Fine, then I’ll put PJ’s on as well!” 

__

Ginny surfaced from her room with the Gingerbread Man PJ’s on and tiptoed to Mike’s livingroom. He wasn’t back yet, so she slumped herself on the couch and put the TV on, just as the movie started. Two minutes later Mike arrived wearing PJ’s just like he had promised. At first Ginny didn’t notice anything odd about them, but second look revealed that the 36-year old captain of a Major League Baseball team was wearing Christmas themed Star Wars Flannel pajamas with motifs of C-3PO wearing Christmas hat and R2-D2 holding candy cane.  
“Oh God, Lawson! You’re the biggest closet nerd I’ve ever met!” Ginny burst out laughing.  
“Hey, don’t laugh at my PJ’s. I had them custom made for myself because they didn’t have them in adult sizes!”  
“I bet they didn’t have them in adult sizes!”  
“You’re wearing PJ’s with gingerbread men on them!”  
“But I’m a girl, not a grizzly bear!” Ginny laughed at him.  
“Fine, laugh all you want. The PJ’s stay on,” he exclaimed and sat next to her.  
“You sure that they’re staying on?” she quipped and wrapped her hand around his waist playfully.  
“Stop it! You’re a man eater!” He did his best to appear shocked.  
Ginny just kept on laughing at him and gave him a hug.  
“Your chic-movie is on! Try to focus on it!”  
“Aye aye, Captain!”  
They both fell in to silence and watched the movie. Mike had never seen it and was surprisingly taken by it. An hour into the movie, Ginny looked at him and smiled.  
“This is nice,” she whispered and made him look into her.  
“Yeah, it is! It’s nice to have company!”  
“Merry Christmas, Captain”  
“Merry Christmas, Rookie!”


	2. Presents and Other Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny gets a Christmas present and other things.

Mike had Ginny’s Christmas present in his hand when he made his way to his living room at 3 am.

“Sneaking around in my own house! This is ridiculous!”

He placed the present under the tree and even if it was dark, the small box looked lonely all by itself. 

“Now that just looks sad, a small box all alone under the tree. Should have bought more presents to make it look decent!" 

It was too late now, so he let the box stay there on its own and went back to bed. When he five hours later woke up again, the box was still waiting under the tree and Ginny was nowhere to be seen. He presumed she was still asleep and decided to start preparing the breakfast, while waiting for her to wake up. Half an hour later he stood in the kitchen with all breakfast ingredients ready once Ginny woke up. He knew she’d want eggs and bacon and orange juice, and tomatoes and toast… she really ate like horse. 

“Good morning!” Ginny yawned at the kitchen door.

“Oh, hey! Good morning and Merry Christmas! Did you sleep well?” Mike said briskly. 

“Merry Christmas and I did! Are you making breakfast?”

“I’m preparing to make the breakfast. But before I do, I think I saw something under the tree that looked a lot like a Christmas present.” He responded.

Ginny narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

“Didn’t we agree, no Christmas presents?”

“It’s not from me! Santa must have dropped by during the night!” he tried to sound believable.

“You’re not very convincing! Did he leave anything for you?”

“Well I haven’t been very nice this year!” 

“It’s OK, cuz I have present for you as well!” Ginny rejoiced and jumped to his neck with her feet in the air.

“Stop!” but his whimpering only made Ginny hug him tighter.

“Stop…Please stop!!!” his pleas didn’t help. 

“Don’t be such a grumpy old man, Lawson! Didn’t you learn anything from the movie last night? Hug me!”

He wrapped his arms around her hesitantly.

“See, doesn’t hugging make you feel much better and relaxed?” Ginny asked with a happy tone in her voice.

“I don’t know what New Age crap you’ve been reading, Baker, but hugging you does not make me feel relaxed!”

Ginny smiled against his neck. She knew he was feeling uncomfortable with her hanging from his neck and her body pressing tightly against him, but she couldn’t help herself. Hell, he made her feel just as uncomfortable every time he was prancing around the clubhouse with nothing but a towel around his waist.

“Okay, you can let go of me now,” Mike said, unwrapping his own hands from around her. 

Ginny put her feet back on the ground and let go of him. 

“Now, what did you say about a Christmas present?”

“It’s under the tree,” he motioned towards the living room with his hand.

Ginny sat in front of the tree and waited till Mike, despite his busted knees, did the same. He took the little box between his thumb and index finger and hoisted it up to Ginny’s hand. 

“Merry Christmas, Baker!” He said with an idiotic smile on his face.

“You look ominous, Lawson. Is this your autographed rookie card?” The box certainly looked like it was a possibility. 

“You have to open it to find out!” He remained secretive.

Ginny unwrapped the present and lifted the box cover. For a moment she looked into the box with a serious face, making Mike think that he had done something incredibly wrong. He stared at her as her face turned soft and he dared to breathe again.

“This is the first time in years I’ve gotten something other than baseball related things for a Christmas present. My life’s always been about baseball and nothing else. This is beautiful!” She lifted a platinum bracelet with her diamond written name on it carefully from the box and put it on her wrist. By now she was smiling with tears in her eyes. 

Mike wasn’t sure how to deal with her reaction. Ginny made the decision on his behalf and wrapped her hands to his neck. 

"She sure loved hugging people," he thought to himself and at the same time he felt her crying against him. He cautiously hugged her back.

“I didn’t want to make you cry, Baker!”

“I’m not crying!” 

For a moment she just leaned against him.

“Better?”

She nodded and lifted her eyes to his. For a briefest moment Mike thought of looking away, but he didn’t. He kept of staring at her eyes, waiting for Ginny to turn hers away. Instead of doing that, she kissed him softly on the lips, hoping he would respond. And how could he not? He kissed her back gently, turning it into passionate embrace. A moment later Ginny’s hands were in his hair, his on her back and neither of them could think straight anymore.

“We have to stop this, Gin!” he said between his kisses.

“Stop what?” she asked, thinking that he wanted to stop kissing her.

“Pretending that there’s nothing going on between us,” he responded.

“Isn’t that exactly what we’re doing right now?”

He didn’t say anything, just kissed her more demandingly. And the longer the kiss lasted, the more Ginny wished he’d never stop. His beard scratched her face but she didn’t want it any other way. She didn’t want the clean shaven Mike Lawson she used to have crush on as a teenager, not the one who was 30 pounds lighter or 10 years younger, no, she wanted the bulkier Mike Lawson with the lumberjack beard, the cranky, soon to be retired ballplayer with bad knees and wrinkles around his eyes from all the years of frowning. 

“I want you,” she whispered with tears on her cheeks. 

“Don’t cry, sweetie,” he kissed the tears away.

“Hold me tighter!” she begged and wrapped her own hands around his neck.

“I got you, rookie,” he promised and held her tightly. 

For a while they just stayed that way, holding each other. 

“I want to feel your skin against mine,” she said quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

They undressed each other hastily and Mike lifted Ginny onto his lap. 

“You’re so beautiful!” he whispered to her ear.

“So are you,” Ginny’s response was barely audible. 

She felt Mike’s soft and warm breath against her neck. 

“You sure about this? I don’t want us to do something you’ll regret”

Underneath that womanizer exterior he was being a gentleman. He was giving Ginny a chance to say no. He didn’t want to push her or make her feel like he used her. As much as he wanted her, he respected her wishes and didn’t want to do anything she didn’t want.

“I’m sure!” She was drowning him with kisses, pressing herself against him, feeling his hard on. 

“Are you on a pi… or do we need to…” he seemed to have lost the ability to complete his sentences, which wasn’t all that surprising, with Ginny straddling his lap. 

“I’m on a pill, just take me!!!” That’s exactly what she wanted Mike to do, just take her.

“Yea…” he said and pushed inside her. He started off slowly but it turned intense quickly. He kept on pushing inside her and neither of them could take their eyes off each other until she came and made him come too. She collapsed against him, breathing heavily.

“Babe,” she said to his ear.

He kissed her neck in response. 

“Hold me,” Ginny asked softly as she pressed him against the soft carpet. He wrapped his left hand around her waist and held her tightly against himself with his right hand caressing her back. Ginny rested her head against his chest. 

“I bet you’ve never had sex with your rookie before,” She giggled. 

“And have you had sex with your captain before? Oh, I forgot that you don’t have sex with team mates,” he teased her.

“You’re the exception that proves the rule” 

“Well, I like being your exception!”

They both stayed quiet for a while just listening each other breath. 

“You haven’t unwrapped your Christmas present yet!” Ginny broke the silence.

“I’m pretty sure I just did!” 

“Getting me undressed doesn’t count” 

Mike rolled on top of Ginny kissing her nose and cheeks and neck. 

“You’re the best Christmas present I could ever have,” he said making her roll her eyes.

“Are you trying to sweet talk me into something we already did?”

He nodded with an innocent almost boyish smile on his face. At that moment he wasn’t hiding behind sarcasm or pretending to be that cool guy who’s seen it all, done it all. It was just Mike with the woman who had taken down his walls. This was the kind of Mike Ginny had never seen before and she loved every bit of it. 

“Let’s just stay like this for a while!” She kissed him beneath his earlobe.

“You mean like this,” Ho took his weight off her and rolled onto his back, pulling her against his chest.

“Yes, like this!” Ginny closed her eyes with her lips on Mike’s chest.

“I haven’t opened my Christmas present yet” Mike tried but Ginny just wrapped her hands around him.

“I’m pretty sure you just did!” Ginny smiled smugly.

“You might be right!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might just be the sorriest piece of ass when it comes to writing a sex scene. Hope it wasn't unbearable. I think it would be easier to write about particle physics than this.  
> I'm hoping there's chapter 3 where Mike gets to open his present too. It'll have to wait until after Christmas for sure.


	3. Breakfast and other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mike's turn to get his Christmas present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer to post and ended up being shorter than originally intended.

Ginny dried her hair after the shower and tied it up in a ponytail. She dressed quickly and grabbed Mike’s Christmas present from the dresser before heading downstairs. Mike was in the kitchen concentrating on making breakfast, which gave Ginny an opportunity to hide the present from Mike’s eyes. She placed it on a chair under the table and smiled at herself for succeeding in her little task.

"Got breakfast for me as well?" Ginny asked wrapping her arms around Mike.

He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Sure, I've got bacon, eggs, fresh berries, toast, juice, coffee. What would you like?"

Hearing Mike talk about food made Ginny even hungrier she had already been and her stomach made and unearthly sound. She burst out laughing while Mike raised his brows in disbelief. 

"You sure you're not harboring some alien under your shirt, Baker?"

"Stop! I'm hungry! Feed me, old man! I’ll take the full menu."

"Well, sit down, this'll take few minutes!"

Ginny sat at the table watching her captain make her breakfast. 

“I’ll take my eggs sunny side up!” She said as Mike cracked the eggs. 

“I know you do,” Mike responded without looking at her.

“Have you been stalking my breakfast routine?” 

“Whenever I have the chance,” he admitted with a smirk on his face, filling her plate with food. “Breakfast is served,” he continued as he placed the plate in front of Ginny.

“Thanks, Martha!”

He sat opposite to Ginny with his own breakfast plate.

"So, what did you get me for a Christmas present?" Mike asked like it was no big deal. He was trying very hard  
not to look too eager. 

Ginny took the present from where she had hid it and placed it on the table between her and Mike. He reached for it, but Ginny slapped him gently on the fingers

"Breakfast first, Mr!"

He looked disappointed the way a seven year old would look in the same situation. 

"You can't tease me like that! What is it?"

"I said breakfast first!" she scolded playfully

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

"OK, I'll tell you what it is, so that you won't go into cardiac arrest. You have to take it easy at your age," she said shaking her head disappointedly.

He just looked at her with a deadpan expression on his face and it made very difficult for Ginny to keep a straight face. But she wasn’t going drop the subject and continued with a serious tone on her voice.

"It's a membership card for a local retirement community's bird watching group. Valid for 2017," by the time she finished, she couldn’t hide her smile anymore. 

"I thought I just proved to you that I'm not that old yet"

"Well, maybe you did! Eat up, so you get to open it!"

Mike kept eating with his eyes on the prize. Five minutes later he placed his fork on the plate and pushed it aside. 

“Can I open it now?”

“Go ahead,” Ginny finally gave him a permission to open his Christmas present.

“This looks like a golf ball! Are you trying to lure me into playing golf with you?” he asked before opening the present.

“How do you make that look like a golf ball? It´s cube shaped box!” She sounded bit annoyed.

“It’s a golf ball, isn’t it?” Mike pushed.

“No, it’s not a golf ball!”

He untied the ribbon and lifted the box cover. For a moment he looked inside the box with a confused face.

“See, I told you, it’s not a golf ball!” Ginny remarked with a fork in her mouth.

“But, how did you know?”

“That your Joe DiMaggio baseball was stolen? I have my sources!”

Mike took the signed baseball to his hand with a satisfied look on his face. These things didn’t come cheap and Ginny must have actually spent some time finding one. 

“Yeah! Did you steal it?”

“You betcha!” Ginny winked at him. 

“Thanks, now I’ve got the whole set again,” he was holding the ball in the air and grinning like a little kid.

He got up from the chair with the ball in his hand and headed to his living room. Ginny followed him with her breakfast plate on her hand and sat on the couch as he took an empty display case from the shelf and placed the ball into it. 

“I’m actually pretty sure I know who stole the ball. I showed it to someone and mistakenly left it on the living room table when I went out. Next time I got back in, it was gone. I know it was the neighbor’s flea bag dog. The mutt’s been in here before and now it has a toy ball worth thousands of dollars hidden somewhere, probably on my own yard!” he explained as he placed the display case back on the shelf. 

“But I bet you learned to take better care of your balls?”

“Oh, I take good care of my balls, don’t you worry about that! It was just a mishap, which won’t happen again!” he was nodding with very Mike-like expression on his face.

Ginny laughed out loud as she placed her empty plate on the table and gestured him to come closer. Mike walked to her and put his knee on the couch between her legs and leaned over her.

“I kinda like you,” she whispered, giving him a kiss on the nose. 

“Well, I kinda like you too!” his eyes were full of honesty and caring.

“Yeah? How much exactly?” Ginny couldn’t take her own eyes off him. 

“This much,” he kissed her on the lips “Hmmm, bacon kisses, I think you’re a keeper!” he looked surprisingly excited. 

“Come here, Sweet Cheeks,” she grabbed his ass tightly and pulled him closer. 

He kissed her again, rocked her world just by being pressed against her. She couldn’t remember the last time she had made out with a guy on a couch. Never? His touch was gentle, yet so demanding and it felt so damn good, too good to stop. 

“You make me feel so good,” she whispered with her lips on his ear. 

Her soft hands on his back made him feel like he was at home. He had never felt this right before, not with Rachel, not with any of the women he had been with and at that exact moment, he was certain that he had found his other half, his soul mate. 

“You make me feel like I’m worthy of this!”

With those words he revealed to Ginny how low opinion he had of himself. Underneath that hard exterior he was just as insecure as any other guy, if not more. 

“Oh, baby, you’re worthy of so much more. Let me hold you!” she wrapped her arms around his muscular body and held on to him tightly. She could feel him relax against her until he was breathing softly against her neck. “Are you feeling good?” she asked.

“Yes!” his voice was so low that Ginny could barely hear his response. 

“Good, let’s just rest here for a while!” Ginny closed her eyes and let Mike’s stable breathing lull her into sleep. This is where they were meant to be, safe in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Loving Bawson with all my heart. This is a first ever fanfic I've published. I might turn this into multi-chapter.
> 
> "Mature" for possible future chapters


End file.
